The present invention relates to an optical viewing system for bicycle riders and the like, and more particularly to an optical viewing system that permits the user to selectively view objects and positions ahead or forward of the user whilst the user's head is in either the erect or prone positions.
In recent years, bicycles for recreation, commuting to work and school, and competitive racing have become increasingly popular. This popularity has been spurred, at least in part, by the advent of the so-called "10-speed" bicycle having a multitude of adjustable gear ratios to allow the rider to maintain the same rate of cadence, the speed at which the cranks are spun around, regardless of varying grades of roadways and terrains.
The vast majority of these 10-speed bicycles are provided with downwardly curved handlebars or "dropped bars" which are located and positioned whereby the torso and back of the rider generally assumes a forward leaning posture, i.e. at an angle less than forty-five degrees from the horizontal, thereby providing less wind resistance. Use of these dropped bars is generally more efficient and comfortable than flat bars because the rider's weight is evenly distributed and supported by both hands and the seat thereby improving stability, steering characteristics, breathing capacity and the absorption of shocks. However, since the rider must view objects and positions in the desired direction of travel, the rider must hold his head in a slightly erect or upright position. During extended riding sessions, this awkward position of the head becomes quite uncomfortable, thereby greatly increasing fatigue. Further, the erect position of the head accentuates the wind resistance encountered by cyclist which is particularly critical to bicycle racers and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel optical viewing system for bicycle riders and the like which enables the user to view objects situated in front of the user whilst the head of the user is in the prone position.
It is also an object to provide such a system which does not interfere with the normal viewing of objects when the head of the user is in an erect position.
Another object is to provide such a system which can be readily coupled to the head of the user.
Still another object is to provide such a system with a rear view mirror for increasing the field of vision of the user.
A further object is to provide such a system which may be readily and economically fabricated and which exhibits long life in service.